Alone Time
by writingqueen2016
Summary: Edward and Bella have some time alone. What kind of fun things will they do, especially when Edward finds out Bella is ticklish and actually enjoys being tickled? Read to find out. VERY FLUFFY! NOTHING DIRTY! WARNING: TICKLE FIC! DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1 - Evil Vampire vs Human Girl

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Do you like it enough to want more chapters? Let me know!**

* * *

They were home alone tonight. Edward's family was hunting and Bella's dad was away on a fishing trip. So Bella was spending the night alone, with Edward. Bella knew what she wanted to happen but Edward didn't want the same thing.

What Bella didn't know was that Alice had told him of an idea to keep it from happening but also keeping Bella happy at the same time.

He took her up to his room and they sat down on the bed. He had his arms around her his hands resting on her stomach. Her back was too him as she leaned on him her hands resting down on her sides.

Edward turned on a movie for them to watch. Half way through the movie Edward felt Bella start rubbing her hands up and down his legs. He knew what she was trying to do so he decided to stop her.

He slowly and gently curled his finger and applied a bit more pressure and massaged Bella's stomach.

She giggled and quickly put her hands up over his, but didn't stop him. "Stop." She giggled.

Edward chuckled and kissed her head. "Did you like that?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Do you want me to do it again?"

Bella nodded.

Edward did the same thing and Bella giggled and giggled and giggled. When she stared to squirm he stopped.

"You ok?"

Bella nodded. "The longer you do it the more it tickles. But I like it."

"Want me to keep going?"

Bella nodded.

Edward started again and so did Bella's giggles.

After a few seconds she pushed his hands away and he stopped.

"Still want more?"

She nodded.

"I have an idea, lay down."

Bella laid down on her back in between his legs. He gently and carefully moved her arms out to her side and used his legs to gently hold them down.

"Oh no." Bella giggled.

"Is this ok?" Edward asked.

Bella nodded and giggled. "It's just going to tickle more because I can't move my arms."

Edward chuckled. "I won't do it any more than your comfortable with. I promise. Just a few seconds and then I'll stop. Deal?"

Bella nodded. "And only my stomach."

He started massaging her stomach again making her giggle.

He smiled when he felt her arms jerking to be free. He stopped again.

"More." Bella said.

Edward chuckled. He switched tactics and gently scratched his fingers up and down her stomach.

Bella giggled a bit harder.

Edward stopped.

"You can go longer without stopping. I like it." Bella said.

"Why?"

Bella shrugged. "When I was little my mom didn't really spend a lot of time with me. She was either working or with another man. But when I would visit my dad he'd always get some time off work and play with me. One time when I went over I was really sad because of how my mom treated me. My dad tried everything to cheer me up. When nothing worked he decided to turn into the tickle monster. My favorite game became for him to pin me down, pin my arms up and tickle me till I couldn't breathe. I used to ask for it all the time."

Edward chuckled. "So you're actually really ticklish?"

Bella nodded.

"And you really like being tickled?"

"Yes. I love it."

"Good. Then this is going to be a lot of fun." Edward started to wiggle his fingers against her stomach. She giggled and tried to pull her arms free.

"Ok, ok." Bella giggled.

"Ok what?" Edward teased. "Does this tickle, huh? Is your wittle belly ticklish?"

Bella giggled harder at his teasing. "Stop!"

"Stop what, huh? Stop what?"

"Edward stop!" Bella squealed giggling.

Edward chuckled and stopped.

Bella giggled softly. "My tummy is really ticklish."

"I know." Edward winked and poked her stomach a few times earning giggles and squirms. Edward chuckled. Then he smirked. "Where else are you ticklish?"

"No." Bella giggled.

Edward laughed. "What about here?" he tickled her sides and she squealed and giggled and tried to put her arms free. "Does it tickle? I can't stop until you tell me if it tickles."

"Yes!" She squealed in giggles.

"Yes what?" he teased.

"Yes, it tickles!"

"How about here?" He moved to her ribs.

Bella's giggling turned into laughed. "Yes!"

"Yes what?" he asked again.

"Yes it tickles!" she choked out in giggles.

"And here?" He moved to her armpit.

Bella actually screamed. She was hysterical by now, laughing and squirming and trying to pull her arms free. "Yes!"

"Yes what?"

Bella was laughing too hard to answer him.

"Yes what? Why are you saying yes? What are you agreeing to?" he teased her as he continued to tickle her armpits.

"TICKLES!" she screamed in giggles.

"Are you saying this tickles?"

"YES!"

"Yes what?" he egged her on.

Bella screamed in giggles her laughter going mute.

Edward chuckled and stopped.

Bella calmed down and caught her breath back. "My tummy and my armpits are my two most ticklish spots."

"I can tell."

"Can you keep tickling me?"

"Are you sure?"

Bella nodded. "Please. I love it."

"Ok, ok. But tell me when it becomes too much, ok?"

"I promise."

"Are you hungry Bella?" Edward asked.

"What? No, I want you to tickle me." Bella said.

"Well, I don't know about you but I'm in the mood for some raspberries."

Bella's eyes went wide. "No, no, no, no." She squealed.

Edward chuckled and lifted her shirt just above her belly button. He leaned down and pressed his lips to her stomach.

"Edward no," Bella squealed.

Edward smirked and then blew on her stomach.

Bella screamed in giggles.

He did it again and again and again.

Bella laughed hysterically and tried to pull her arms free.

Edward stopped and sat back up. He laughed. "Having fun?"

Bella nodded.

"Do you still want more?"

"Yes!"

"Good." Edward gave a pretend evil laugh. "I've got you now little human."

Bella giggled. She wasn't scared. But she played along. "Oh no! What are you going to do with me?"

"Well first I am going to tickle you and then I'm going to tickle you some more." He gently and slowly lifted her shirt to just before her ribs. "Is this ok?" he asked.

She nodded and smiled. "Yeah. I trust you."

"Tell me if you get uncomfortable."

"I will. Come on, this is fun." Bella whined.

He started raspberrying her stomach while tickling her stomach with his fingers. Bella instantly burst into laughter. She laughed harder and harder with each raspberry.

Edward stopped and let her breathe.

"That's it?" Bella teased. "That was nothing!"

Edward laughed. "Oh so you want more huh?"

"Aren't you a big bad vampire?" Bella asked in a teasing tone.

"You said it. Not me. But if you want to see big bad vampire, I'll show you." He smirked. He moved so he was sitting on her waist and then used one hand to pin both her arms above her head.

He started tickling her stomach again. Bella burst into giggles.

Then he moved up and tickled her armpit, just using his pointer finger he wiggled his finger against her sensitive area switching between left and right.

Bella squealed with giggles. Her armpts were her most ticklish spot and Edward knew that. He also knew that when she couldn't pull her arms down the tickling was worse.

He stopped. "Had enough?"

"That didn't seem like a big bad vampire to me." She teased.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't worn you. He reached over to his night stand and grabbed a feather. It had once been used for writing but now he kept it with old ink as a decoration for his bedroom.

Bella saw the feather and squealed. "No!" She tried to pull her arms free but couldn't.

"You asked for big bad vampire, that's what you're going to get." He said. He starte trailing the feather around her stomach and ribs. Bella broke out into giggles struggling to pull her arms free.

"Edward, stop!" She begged in giggles.

"Not yet." He smirked. He slipped the feather under her shirt tickling her bare stomach and sides.

Bella screamed and giggled harder. "No!" she laughed. "Stop it!"

"No stoping?" Edward asked. "Ok." He shrugged. He moved the feather up and down her sides, and the side to side to acorss her stomach and ribs. Bella was giggling hysterically.

He removed the feather and allowed her to catch her breath. Once she was ready he slipped the feather under her sleeves this time attacking her armpits.

"Edward no!" she screamed and burst into hysterical laughter. "Ed…Ed…Ed…" she kept trying to say his name to get him to stop but she couldn't stop laughing.

"Who is Ed? I've never heard of him. If I do, I'll let him know you say hi." He teased as he switched to her other armpit.

"No!" Bella screamed with more laughter. "Stop!"

Edward chuckled. "Stop what?" he teased.

"Stop! Stop!" she begged. She struggled to pull her arms free but failed.

Edward stopped and kissed her gently. "You ok?"

She nodded once more. She gave him her best puppy dog eyes and popped out her bottom lip. "I don't like big bad vampire."

Edward chuckled and kissed her once more. "Then he won't ever come back."

"Good."

"But that doesn't mean you're safe. The Big Bad Vampire just had his turn. Now it's my turn." He looked at Bella and smirked. She gulped playfully.

* * *

 **A/N WHAT DO YOU THINK? LEAVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS IN A REVIEW! TELL ME IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS OR IF YOU HAVE IDEAS OR ANYTHING YOU WANT TO SEE IN THIS STORY. THANK YOU!  
**


	2. Chapter 2 - New Information

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Thanks for everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Here is the next one. I hope you enjoy it. I am also trying to add in all your ideas so keep reading and keep sending in ideas. :D**

* * *

"But that doesn't mean you're safe. The Big Bad Vampire just had his turn. Now it's my turn." With that he attacked her armpits full force with both of his hands.

"Edward no! Ahhahahahhahahaha! Edward stohohohohohop it!" She tried to push him away but he was too strong.

He stopped and then leaned down and blew a raspberry on her stomach and tickled her sides with his fingers.

Bella screamed with giggles and laughed harder and harder with every raspberry. "Edward stop it!" She tried to push him away but he was too strong.

He stopped letting her catch her breath. Then he quickly grabbed both her arms and pinned them up above her head. He used his free hand to tickle her armpit. Bella screamed and burst into hysterical giggles. "Ok! Ok! Ok!" she laughed hysterically.

"Ok, what?" He teased as he switched to tickle her other armpit.

Bella was laughing too hard to say anything else. "Ok! Ok! Ok!"

"I've got your armpits." Edward teased in a sing song voice. "Your very ticklish armpits are all mine."

Bella was laughing hysterically now unable to speak. Her laughter turned mute making Edward stop.

Bella panted as she calmed down. "My armpits are the most ticklish spot on my body."

Edward chuckled. "I know. You've told me that."

"Especially if my arm are pinned up. My dad used to hold my arms above her head and tickle my armpits until I laughed so hard I wet my pants. Sometimes when Jake was over they'd take turns tickling me. One would hold my arms and the other would tickle me."

Edward said nothing.

Bella sighed. "Sorry, I know you don't like when I talk about Jake."

"It's ok. I can forgive you. Besides in doing so you revealed something to me that is going to make this a whole lot more fun."

"What's that?" Bella asked.

"Just some new information about your armpits." He answered casually. He took his pointer finger and started drawing random shapes and doodles on her armpit.

"Ed…" She broked off into giggles. "Edward, stop!"

"And how your armpits are more ticklish when your arms are trapped above you head, like the are right now."

Bella struggled to pull her arm free. "Stop!" she begged in giggles.

He stopped long enough to switch over to the other armpits before he started again. "Does this really tickle you?" He teased. "It must because your arms are trapped."

"Yes!" she choked out in hysterically giggles.

"I'll tell you what, if you guess what word I'm writing I'll stop." He started writing letters.

"No!" Bella gasped. "I can't."

Edward chuckled. He stopped letting her catch her breath. "You really are ticklish there."

"I wasn't kidding." Bella said as she caught her breath back.

"What else did your dad to you?" Edward asked.

"I'm not answering that question." Bella shook her head. "You're just going to use it against me."

"I can make you tell me." Edward smirked. "A few tickles on your very tickish armpits and you'll tell me everything I want to know."

"No, I won't."

"Well maybe if I use this…" He grabbed the feather and held it up. He carefully stroked it down her arm stopping right at her armpit.

Bella squealed and struggled to pull her arms free. "No!"

"Now will you tell me?"

"Yes!" she squealed. "Yes!"

He chuckled and removed the feather and let her arms go.

"But don't do them to me. Some of them are special things only he did and I want to keep it that way."

"I promise."

"He used to pin my arms up and pretend to eat my ribs. He would start out saying he was hungry for rib but we didn't have any at the house so he'd have to eat mine. Then he'd pretend to eat my ribs, just opening and closing his mouth a lot and making chewing sounds. Then he'd stop and say something was missing so he'd use his hands and pretend to paint sauce on my ribs and he's eat them again. I'd laugh so hard and so would he." Bella smiled. "It was one of our favorite games."

Edward smiled. "What else?"

"He used to tickle me all over and he'd me if I was ticklish there. He wouldn't stop until I was able to yes it tickled. Sometimes I was laughing so hard that I couldn't say it."

Edward chuckled. "What else.

"He used to sit on my legs and hold my arms in the air and then pretend to eat my armpits and he wouldn't stop until I answered him if it tickled or not. He also pretended to eat my belly."

Edward laughed. "I had no idea Charlie enjoyed eating you. I thought I was the vampire here."

Bella giggled. "Your tickling is more ticklish because you're cold."

Edward laughed. He slipped his hand under her shirt and laid it there. Bella squealed and giggles. "Cold!"

He removed his hand and smiled. "What else?"

"He'd fix my giggle button." Bella answered.

Edward groaned. "Not him too. It's a belly button."

Bella pouted. "It's a giggle button."

Edward shook his head. "Carlisle does it to Esme all the time, it's her belly button. But calling it a giggle button makes her laugh more. It's just an excuse to tickle her belly button."

Bella pouted.

Edward sighed. He hated Bella's pout. It was his true weakness. "Ok, ok," he sighed. "It's a giggle button."

"Yay!" Bella squealed.

"So, do you have one?" Edward smirked. He grabbed her arms and pinned them back over her head and lifted her shirt. "Let's see where is your giggle button?"

"No!" Bella giggled. "Edward no."

"Found it." He started poking her belly button.

She giggled and squirmed. "Edward, stop it!"

"Nope. Your dad did a good job fixing your giggle button. Now I get to push it all want."

Bella giggled and squirmed. "Edward!"

He chuckled and started to tickle her belly button.

"No!" Bella squealed and giggled harder. "Stop!"

He cuckled once more and stopped.

"That was fun. But I think I have more fun when I do this!" He started back on her armpits making Bella scream and bust into giggles as she tried to pull her arms down. He switched between left and right as Bella conitnued to laugh and squirm.

He stopped letting her breath and then he rubbed his stubble covered chin up and down her armpits. Bella screamed with giggles. "Ed…Ed…."

Edward chuckled. "Again with this Ed person. I have no idea who that is. My name is Edward." He started to write the letters of his name on her other armpit. "E…d…w…a…r…d"

"Stop!" Bella gasped out. "Stop!"

Edward stopped giving her a break.

"My armpits are so super ticklish. It's not fair." Bella said.

"It's super fun." Edward smirked. "There are so many things I can do to your armpits."

"I know. You're doing all of them."

"Maybe when the other gets home I'll have Emmett come in and hold your arms so I can use both hands."

"Don't dare you!" Bella gasped. "I'll die."

"No you won't."

Edward just smirked.

"Stop." Bella squealed. "Don't do that."

"Do what?" Edward laughed. "I'm just smiling at you."

"You're going to tickle me again! I know it. I can tell by that look!"

"What did you say, Bella? Tickle you again? I was going to give you a break but since you ask so nicely…" he once again attacked her armpits. She screeched in giggles trying to pull her arms free but couldn't. "Stop!"

He stopped and chuckled. "Such ticklish armpits you have."

"Stop teasing me." She pouted.

He chuckled. "But it's so much fun. Now smile or I'll just do it again."

"You'll do it again even if I do smile." Bella said. "Can you move somewhere else. My armpits need a break."

"You got it." He kept her arms up in the air and then attacked her stomach, blowing raspberries and tickling her sides.

Bella laughed hysterically as she squimed and tried to pull her arms down.

Edward stopped and let her arms go. Bella panted. She sat up a little. "So Edward, are _you_ ticklish?"

Edward laughed. "I am not going to answer that. But you're more than welcome to try and find out." Edward moved off her and laid down next to her. He raised his arms up over his head and put his hands behidn his head.

Bella gave him a strange look. If he was willing to allow her to tickle him was he actually ticklish or not?

* * *

 **A/N what do you guys think? Are vampires ticklish? Is Edward ticklish? Leave me your thoughts in a reivew. Also leave me your ideas for either Edward or Bella in a review as well. Thanks!  
**


	3. Chapter 3 - Tickling Secrets

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I'm offically out of ideas. So please send me anything you want to see in this story.**

* * *

Bella gave him a strange look. If he was willing to allow her to tickle him was he actually ticklish or not?

She pouted. If he was ticklish he wouldn't be letting her tickle him.

He chuckled. "What's wrong?"

"Your not ticklish, are you?"

"I told you, you could try." Edward said.

"Yeah, but if you're letting me it's because you know nothing will happen. If you were ticklish you wouldn't be letting me tickle you."

Edward chuckled. "Let me teach you a little secret I learned. When people ask if your ticklish you can lie and say no, but they tickle you anyway. If you say yes, they use it to their advantage and you still get tickled. So either way you're getting tickled. I learned if you just act like you don't care and let them try to tickle you, they assume you aren't ticklish and leave you alone."

"It works?" Bella asked.

"It did with you." Edward smiled.

"So you're actually ticklish?" Bella asked.

Edward shrugged. "Try me and find out."

Bella thought about it for a second and them attacked his stomach. She smiled widely when he started to laugh. "You ARE ticklish!"

"Yehehehes I am!" he laughed. "Now stohohohop!"

"Oh no!" Bella smirked. "You tortured me, now it's my turn." She attacked his armpits making him gasp and yank his arms done. "You trapped my fingers, now I can't stop." Bella teased.

Edward laughed and squirmed. Sure he could have over powered her and stopped her with ease, but she was right. He had tortured her and now it was her turn to have some fun.

She stopped and giggled. "Let my hands go, I want to try other places."

Edward lifted his arms lettting her hands go free. She moved on to his ribs. He let out a girlish squeal and laughed hysterically.

"Not my ribs!" he begged. "Stohohohop it!"

"Awww does wittle Eddie have ticklish ribs?" Bella teased. "Maybe we should count and see how many you have."

"No, no, no, no!" Edward shook his head frantically as he laughed.

"Aww why not?" Bella teased. "It won't hurt I promise."

"No! Bella! Stop! Please!" He gasped out in giggles.

Bella stopped giving him a break.

"My ribs are my most ticklish spot. Only unlike you, I don't like being tickled there." He teased her.

"Do you like being tickled?" Bella asked.

"Not as much as you." Edward answered. "But I don't mind it every now and then."

"Good, so I can count your ribs."

"Wait, no, Bella, I didn't say…" He trailed off into a loud squeal as Bella started to poke his ribs. "1…2…3…."

"Bella! Bella! Stop!" he begged in hysterical laughter.

"I lost count now I have to start over again!."

"No you don't!" He squealed.

She giggled and started again. "1…2…3…"

"No! Stop! Behehehallahahaha!" Edward laughed.

"You keep making me lose count, Edward. Now hold still." She teased playfully. She started to count on the other side. "1…2…3…4…"

"Behehehehellahahahaha!" he squealed loudly. "Stohohohohohohop it pleheheheheheahahahahasehehehehehe!"

She giggled and stopped.

"Do you want me to stop tickling you?" Bella asked.

"Nah, you still have a few places to try. You've only done my belly, armpits, and ribs."

"You're right!" Bella smiled. "I have to test your giggle button!"

"OH no!" Edward's eyes went wide. "Bella Swan don't you dare!"

She giggled and lifted his shirt above his belly button and then started to poke it. He screamed and burst into hysterical giggles.

"Wow, your giggle button is fantastic." She giggled with him.

"Bella! Stop it!" He begged.

She just giggled and started to tickle it. He screamed again and laughed harder.

"Bella!" he gasped out in giggles.

She giggled and stopped. "Your giggle button is even more ticklish than mine."

"You know I'm going to get you back for that." He told her.

"I know. Until then I'm going to keep tickling you." She attacked his sides and he giggled again squirming on the bed.

She stopped and smirked. "Edward are you hungry?"

"Not really, no. I fed not too long ago." Edward answered.

"I don't know about you but I'm in the mood for raspberreies." With that she leaned down and blew a raspberry on his belly.

He laughed and squrimed as she did it again and again.

"Ok! You win!" he gasped out in laughter.

She stopped and giggled. "Say Bella Swan is the best human being on the entire planent and I love her more than any other human girl I've ever been with."

"Never!"

"Fine." Bella shrugged. "I'll make you." She leaned down and blew raspberries on his belly and then tickled him wih her fingers.

He laughed hysterically. "Your going to have to do better than that."

"You asked for this." She smirked and started blowing raspberries on his ribs and her fingers attacked his stomach.

He screamed and laughed hystercally.

She stopped and smirked. "Still not going to say it?"

"Nope."

"Fine. But you asked for this." Bella grabbed he feather and started to use it on his ribs. He laughed hysterically.

"Ok! Ok! You win! You win!" he choked out in giggles.

She smiled and stopped.

"Bella Swan is the best human being on the entire planent and I love her more than any other human girl I've ever been with." Edward said.

"Good boy." She smiled.

He chuckled. Then he quickly grabbed her wrists and rolled them over so he was ontop of her and pinned her wrists down to her side. "Now, let's see how many ribs you have." He smirked as she gulped playfully.

She shrieked with giggles as he started to poke her ribs.

"1…2…3…4…" Edward counted.

"No! Edward! Stop it!" Bella giggled.

"I lost count. I have to start over." Edward teased. "1…2…3….4"

"Edward!" she squealed with giggles.

"Let's do your other side."

"No!" Bella squealed. "No more."

He chuckled but stopped. "You know what, you tickled my most ticklish spot so now I'm going to do yours."

"I didn't pin you down." Bella squealed.

He chuckled and let her go. "You're right. Lift your arms up."

Bella did as he said.

"Good. Now don't move."

He waited a second before he attacked her armpits tickling them both making her squeal in hysterical giggles. Her arms shot down but he didn't stop.

"You trapped my fingers now I can't stop." He teased in a mocking tone.

Bella laughed hysterically as she squirmed and tried to push him away.

"Edhahaahahawardd stoohhohohohop!" she begged through hysterical giggles.

Edward chuckled. "I can't until you lift up your arms."

"I can't!" she squealed. "I can't."

He chuckled and stopped. "All right, lift your arms."

Bella lifted her arms and he removed his hands. "Now I need to test your giggle button." He said tickled her belly button.

"No!" Bella screamed and fell back into another giggling fit. "Stohohohohohop!"

"Say Edward is the hottest vampire in the entire world and I'll stop."

"You wish!" Bella giggled.

"Fine, I'll make you say it." Edward said. He grabbed the feather and lifted one of Bella's arms up.

"No!" She squealed. She covered her armpit with her free hand. "Don't you dare!"

"Are you gonna say it?"

"No."

"Then you leave me no choice." He grabbed her other hand and held it up together with her hand one. Then he attacked her armpits with the feather. She screamed in hysterical laughter as she squirmed around on the bed.

"Now say it."

"Ok, ok, ok!" She gasped out in giggles.

Edward stopped. "Say it or I'll keep going."

"Edward is the hottest vampire in the entire world" Bella panted.

"That's better." He smirked. He let her arms go but then attacked her sides tickling her with the feather again.

"Ahhhahahahahahha nohohohohohoho!" She giggled and squirmed. "Edward stohohohp it!"

He chuckled and stopped.

* * *

 **A/N thoughts? Anything you want to see? Let me know in a review. :D**


End file.
